<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>flowers on a gray carpet by DemigodWolf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24530269">flowers on a gray carpet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemigodWolf/pseuds/DemigodWolf'>DemigodWolf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, KInda sad i guess, Kinda, M/M, Magical Realism, OsaSuna Week, empty playgrounds because i have a thing for them, implications for an abusive father</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:41:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24530269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemigodWolf/pseuds/DemigodWolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The painting in the hallway winked at him as he walked by, a woman holding a baguette while waving at him, as if beckoning him to come closer, and Suna could almost taste the fresh baked bread.  </p><p>He walked to his room, effortlessly avoiding stepping on the flowers decorating the dark gray carpet. He always felt bad whenever he stepped on them for reasons lost to him and to Osamu when Suna had told him so a night months ago. </p><p>  <em>Osamu.</em></p><p>Maybe he could text him. Or call him. Whatever his fingers decided to do.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>OsaSuna Week 2020, SunaOsa</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>flowers on a gray carpet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello!! </p><p>I've been writing this one shot on and off for almost a month now and it had been slowly killing me. It started off as an excuse for me to experiment with writing magical realism for the first time, and what an experience that was! I don't know if you can call this "magical realism" but the tag is there just so I can say that I tried, lol. </p><p>This is my first time writing Osasuna as well, so please excuse any oociness, i really tried my best. I love these two foxes a lot. </p><p>The ending might seem a little rushed but I didn't know how to end this without writing more scenes that would take away from the general mood. What mood that is, I do not know. All I know is that it gives me a greyish blue color. Do what you want with that information. </p><p>Prompt used is fear from bonus Prompts tier 1</p><p>I hope you like this!</p><p>Enjoy~!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It happened at 10pm on a Friday afternoon. Well, nothing really happened, but Suna saw the clues, the small indications that something <em>was about </em>to happen. Or perhaps it had already happened and Suna was just seeing the results of it.</p><p>A cigarette left forgotten on the ashtray, only lit up for a few seconds and then left there to burn away. But it hadn’t burned. The fire had been snuffed out and the cigarette was left there, almost brand new. Suna picked it up with a sigh and threw it in the trash.</p><p>The water tap needed fixing, losing water from the back and filling up an empty coffee mug in the sink. Suna watched the water run as if he was in a trance, finally snapping out of it when the mug filled up and overflowed. He turned off the water and then turned it on again, remembering that he was in the kitchen for a reason. He was there to fill up his bottle of water and go back to his room, quietly and quickly, before <em>something happened.</em></p><p>The painting in the hallway winked at him as he walked by, a woman holding a baguette while waving at him, as if beckoning him to come closer, and Suna could almost taste the fresh baked bread. </p><p>He walked to his room, effortlessly avoiding stepping on the flowers decorating the dark gray carpet. He always felt bad whenever he stepped on them for reasons lost to him and to Osamu when Suna had told him so a night months ago.</p><p>
  <em>Osamu.</em>
</p><p>Maybe he could text him. Or call him. Whatever his fingers decided to do.</p><p>But Osamu had already texted him and Suna felt his lips move to a smile, his room whispering happily around him.</p><p><em>‘Playground?’, </em>the message said and Suna was already putting on his shoes before he realized what was happening.</p><p><em>‘be there in five’</em>, he sent back and quickly left the house.</p><p>It was almost spring, <em>almost </em>because the cold air from winter still bit at Suna’s exposed face.</p><p>The playground was a two-minute walk away from Suna’s house, a walk that he made in less than a minute because he really wanted to get out of there.</p><p>Osamu was waiting for him on top of the slides. There was a small house-like thing there, perfect for little kids to sit, less than ideal for two six-feet-tall teenagers, but both didn’t mind the closeness.</p><p>Suna sat down next to Osamu, letting out a sigh of relief at the warmth radiating from the other boy, hiding a smile on Osamu’s shoulder when he felt him leave kiss on his head.</p><p>“You good?” Osamu asked.</p><p>Suna hummed and nuzzled into him.</p><p>It was slowly growing dark and colder but Suna felt content just sitting there.</p><p>“They said it might snow,” Osamu whispered. They were next to each other, so close they didn’t know where one ended and the other started, there was no reason for loud voices.</p><p>“Good,” Suna said. Snow meant hot chocolate and no outside practice. Snow meant cuddles under the covers and having to cancel outside activities. Snow meant <em>warmth.</em></p><p>The wind was blowing, strong and loud, almost like screaming secrets both of them were too deaf to hear. The unconsciously moved closer together.</p><p>Maybe it was trying to tell them to get inside, go away from the playground, <em>you’ll get sick, out, out you two, away from me, I won’t hold back. </em></p><p>But Suna didn’t want to go inside. Or rather, he didn’t want to go inside <em>his home.</em></p><p>“There was a forgotten cigarette,” he admitted quietly.</p><p>“Oh,” Osamu said, taking hold of Suna’s hand.</p><p>Suna played with their interlocked fingers. “The water tap wasn’t fixed, too,” he added.</p><p>“Was he home?” Osamu asked.</p><p>Suna shrugged. “I don’t know; I didn’t hear him.” He looked at Osamu with what might have been a smile. “You texted me at the right moment.”</p><p>Osamu chuckled, “seems like a talent of mine.”</p><p>“What talent?” Suna teased.</p><p>“To always be there when you need me,” Osamu said and kissed his cheek.</p><p>And just like that, something seemed to break inside Suna, his perfect mask crumbling as he felt his lips quivering and eyes water.</p><p>He felt arms around his shoulders and a gentle hand pushing his face against a hard chest, the hand staying on his head, slowly petting his hair, while sweet words were being whispered from above him.</p><p>“It’s okay,” Osamu kept whispering as Suna cried, making Osamu’s shirt damp. “It’s okay, I’m here.”</p><p>“I’m so tired,” Suna said when he had no more tears to give. “Tired of being scared.”</p><p>“You can come home with me,” Osamu told him, something he had said many times before. “You know you can.”</p><p>Suna had always answered with a shaking head, refusing with fake optimism and strained smiles.</p><p>“There’s only one month till graduation,” Osamu softly reminded him before Suna had the chance to refuse again.</p><p>“Yeah,” Suna sighed. “Can I spend the night?”</p><p>“Of course,” Osamu said. “Always appreciate extra help on pissing off Atsumu.”</p><p>It had started to snow when they got down from that little wooden house on top of the slides, Suna scrunching his nose when a snowflake landed on it. He shivered, suddenly too cold.</p><p>Osamu shook his head.</p><p>“What?” Sun grumbled, taking hold of his hand and pulling him next to him.</p><p>“You always do this,” Osamu said with a sigh, putting an arm around Suna’s shoulders. “Going out without a coat even when you know it’s going to get cold.”</p><p>Suna shrugged, the movement small and barely there because of the arm around him. He didn’t care for a coat, not when he could have Osamu as a way to get warm.</p><p>“We should stop by my house,” Suna said next, voice barely louder than the snow falling and making a home in his hair, only to melt away seconds later. His voice disappeared in a similar manner. “So I can pack a bag.”</p><p>Osamu pulled him closer, just for a second. “You’re sure?”</p><p>Suna wasn’t but that didn’t stop them from making their way towards his house.</p><p>His keys were a biting cold on his palm as he opened the door, as slowly as he could, pausing, ears straining to hear something, anything, that could have been out of the ordinary. He breathed in relief when he heard nothing.</p><p>He nodded at Osamu and they both entered the house, silent footsteps, feet avoiding the flowers on the carpet with practiced ease, and maybe the flowers helped as well for they seemed to move to accommodate them, an invisible breeze making them move away and close to each other.</p><p>Suna packed a couple changes of clothes, knowing that he could borrow Osamu’s but choosing not to, only because they were already in his room and he needed to do something with his hands. He threw in his toothbrush and picked up his coat with a roll of his eyes when Osamu pointed at it.</p><p>Osamu’s house was almost twenty minutes away from Suna’s, an easy walk, a good neighborhood, something Suna had walked many times before.</p><p>The snow was coming down fast now, more of it, less time for it to melt on their hair, more and more of it finding its last home on their heads, its special way of telling them to <em>move, move, faster, go inside, I won’t hold back, there’s more coming, move.</em></p><p>They decided to listen to it and quickened their steps, reaching Osamu’s house in almost fifteen minutes, a feat really, considering Suna usually made it in almost half an hour. Lazy, his walk was.</p><p>“Are your parents home?” Suna asked as Osamu was unlocking the door.</p><p>“You know they don’t care when you spend the night,” Osamu replied.</p><p>“That wasn’t my question.”</p><p>Osamu sighed, long since defeated in the art of making Suna feel welcome when the other boy didn’t actively ask for it.</p><p>“Dad’s going to be in a meeting till late, but mom is here,” Osamu said, entering the house, pausing, taking a deep breath and letting the warmth seep into his bones. “Atsumu’s out, in case you wanted to ask.”</p><p>Suna didn’t give him a response, suddenly too tired to find the right words. The house was quite, Osamu’s mom was probably in her bedroom, and if they stayed silent enough, maybe she wouldn’t notice him being there.</p><p>The twin’s room was a familiar sight. Clothes thrown on the floor in the corner, the two desks similar in their decor of books and papers. It screamed chaos, but Suna knew that it was of the organized kind.</p><p>Osamu’s bed welcomed him as he fell on it, the pillow almost reaching for his face as Suna pressed it into it, drowning out every single sound except from his own heartbeat in his ears.</p><p>Suna felt more than heard Osamu laying on the bed next to him. It was always the same; Suna would take the side next to the wall and Osamu would cling to him so he wouldn’t fall on the floor. But that happened when they were asleep.</p><p>Osamu traced his fingers on Suna’s back, watching the way the other boy twitched at the feeling of being tickled, but Osamu kept going, up and down his fingers went, sometimes taking Suna’s shirt with him, sometimes not. It kept going to the point where Suna was almost asleep, but he knew that Osamu wouldn’t let him that easy.</p><p>“Shirt off,” Osamu whispered and Suna complied in seconds, throwing his shirt in the corner with all the other clothes.</p><p>Suna settled back on the bed, this time on his back, his stomach visible and he did nothing to cover it.</p><p>Osamu went back to tracing his fingers up and down Suna’s body, this time able to see the muscle contracting as Suna took deep breaths every time he was tickled. Osamu stopped when Suna winced.</p><p>“When?” Osamu asked, his fingertip gently touching the edge of a bruise on Suna’s ribs.</p><p>“A couple days ago,” Suna replied.</p><p>“I didn’t notice it,” Osamu said, nonchalant, like he was commenting on the weather. <em>They said it might snow,</em> he had said.</p><p>“I didn’t want you to.”</p><p>Osamu hummed and settled on his back as well.</p><p>“Then what do you want?”</p><p>Suna didn’t expect that question. Usually, in moments like these, Osamu was content enough to leave him be, let him stay in his head until sleep found them and brought them even closer together, arms around chests and legs tangled together.</p><p>He opened his mouth to say something, but found that he had no words. Or maybe his words had abandoned him, finding a different way to get out through his tears. He quickly pressed his palms to his eyes.</p><p>“I don’t want to cry,” Suna said to himself, answering a small part of Osamu’s question. There were so many things Suna wanted and so many things he didn’t. He knew Osamu would make a list out of all of them if given the chance.</p><p>“What do you want right now?”</p><p>“A hug would be great,” Suna mumbled in that endearing way of his where his words became a mess and could only be understood due to close proximity.</p><p>Osamu didn’t roll his eyes, but it was a close thing. He let out a huff instead. Suna never did well with pressure, it was a miracle he had even answered the question in the first place. <em>Count your blessing, Osamu. This might not happen again. </em></p><p>He pulled Suna close, the latter’s head on his shoulder, tucked in just right so Osamu could feel Suna’s breath on his skin. He placed a kiss on Suna’s head.</p><p>“You always do this,” Osamu said, love in his voice even if the words had a certain bite behind them.</p><p>Suna let out a sigh, bones aching with it. “What do you want me to do?”</p><p>“This isn’t about me,” Osamu said.</p><p>Suna tried to find words, searched his mind for them, felt the way they moved in his mouth, tasted them, swallowed them and tried again. “I want out,” he finally admitted.</p><p>Osamu’s grip around him tightened. “Only a month till graduation,” he reminded him, but this time, it was lighter, it was a promise that was almost fulfilled. <em>Only a month till graduation</em>, what a great thing that was.</p><p>Osamu decided to test his luck again. “What do you want now?” he asked, part of him wishing for Suna to not answer for Osamu feared he wouldn’t be able to do what Suna wanted. The other part of him wanted, longed for Suna to answer, to give him something to help with, to make this slightly more okay, easier to bear. <em>Only a month till graduation, yes, but still a month. </em></p><p>Suna licked his lips, Osamu’s eyes following the movement of his tongue, wishing he was the one to do it.</p><p>Suna tilted his head up and looked at Osamu’s eyes. “I want to forget. Just for a moment.”</p><p>Osamu’s wish was fulfilled.</p><p>And when Suna’s back touched the bed once again, chest heaving and lips shiny, eyes wide from something that wasn’t fear but excitement and pleasure, Osamu decided to kiss him some more, liking the look on his face.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can follow me on twitter @mycapof! I post things about volleyball idiots and some Kpop! </p><p>Thank you all so much for reading!! Happy Osasuna week to all!!</p><p>♥♥♥♥♥</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>